Hidden Emotions
by Storms of tears
Summary: Okay, here's the deal: Kagome is depressedyeah, it's one of those stories, and meets Inuyasha who thinks he's cool. Read and like it or I will bite you on your wenus...munch munch munch munch munch I'm thinking Chester from Fairly Oddparents.
1. Chapter 1

Hidden Emotions

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Eileen took a quick look at her hair and grabbed her bag. "Kagome, your going to be late to school if you don't hurry," she yelled. She would have offered her a ride, but Kagome didn't want people to notice her. Which meant nobody even knew that they were sisters, because Eileen was very popular and Kagome would be noticed if people knew about her. Kagome rushed downstairsand snatched her skateboard up. She ran out the door and jumped on her skateboard. "At least eat... no use she's already gone." Eileen said.

Kagome was skateboarding on the sidewalk and listening to the Evanescence Haunted. She grinded on a bench and jumped the stairs (there was ten and it was on her skateboard). She continued her ride to school and walked into class and sat down closest to the door. There was a Simple Plan concert and Kagome was going to be there no matter what.

Inuyasha was walking to school when he saw a girl grind on a bench and jump ten steps. 'Dude, she's good. I wouldn't have even noticed her if she hadn't done those tricks though. I man, look, she's wearing some cargos that started barely at the hip, but those would be hot it she didn't have that huge baggy shirt covering everything she's got, including her butt. Oh well, who cares who the wench is, I'll never see her again.'

Eileen is 17 and a junior at high school. She was a teacher's aide for Ms. Kaede, the math teacher. She walked into the class and sat in the back as she watched all the sophmores pile in. She began to fall asleep in the middle of the class but as her eyelids were drooping she heard Ms.Kaede say, "Inuyasha, Miroku, you both need tutoring so I'll have Ms. Higurashi tutor you. That's all right with you isn't it, Eileen?" "Sure, fine." She replied. After class she walked over to Miroku and Inuyasha and gave them directions to her house. Since today was Friday she told them to come over at eleven a.m. the next day for tutoring.

She left school and went to the Simple Plan concert after her first period class. She stayed all day till two in the morning, when it ended, which surprised her because they usually weren't that long. She crawled into bed and woke up at ten thirty a.m. and got out of bed. At ten forty- five she went to take a shower and began to wash her hair.

Eileen let Miroku and Inuyasha in and led them to the living room where they began to study. "Where's the bathroom?" Miroku asked having to pee really bad. "It's upstairs on the left, be quiet though, cuase my sister's still asleep!" Eileen stated as she looked back down at the books. 'Hmmm, I didn't know she had a sister." Inuyasha thought.

Miroku walked upstairs and opened the door to see a beautiful naked girl with huge boobs showering. He gawked at her, and not to mention got a really bad nose bleed, and she turned around and started to scream really loud. She threw a bar of soap at him and snatched up a towel to cover herself, still screaming. Inuyasha and Eileen ran in to see a towel covered, dripping Kagome and Miroku with a bar of soap in his mouth. Kagome screamed again as Inuyasha looked in, "GET OUT,GET OUT, GET OUT!" Eileen jerked the gawking Miroku and Inuyasha out of the room and ordered them downstairs.

AN: Hi, I hope you liked it. It's my first fan fic story, and I have a lot more to the story. Please review, flames are willingly excepted. If there is anything wrong with the story please let me know so I can fix it.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer… I really don't own the characters for inuyasha, though the story line for this I came up with myself lol. So I DON'T OWN THE INUYASHA!

Chapter two

Kagome groaned as her alarm clock screeched in her ear. She rolled out of bed and stumbled to

the bathroom. She took a shower and brushed her teeth. She heard Sango outside and quickly threw on

her uniform and rushed outside to meet her. "Hey Sango," She said. "More school, why me….." Sango

groaned. "I love school, I wish I didn't have to leave at the end of the day." Kagome said wistfully.

Though Sango didn't know it, school was an escape for her. Of course, she did get teased a lot, but for

the most part, she felt safe as long as no one finds her secret out. They went inside and started for their

class.

"Oh no, here comes Hojo.." Kagome turned to go the other way, "Kagome! Hi, how are you

today? Did you want to go to the movies with me Saturday?" Hojo asked eagerly. "I'm doing fine Hojo,

um… wait is that the bell? Hurry Sango we'll be late, bye Hojo," Kagome called already dragging

Sango down the hallway. "Kagome, I don't understand why you don't just date him? He's

perfectly nice, and… um… loyal.." Sango asked. "Ew, no, and I don't want to talk about it!"

Kagome snapped. "Fine," Sango sighed, "I have to go to class anyways, see you after." Kagome

headed for her Mystical Studies class. 'I wonder who the teacher is going to be ever since Yura got fired

for sleeping with one of the seniors.' Kagome pondered. She walked in and sat a couple of chairs back,

noticing the new teacher. He was tall, slim, and had purple eyes and long silver hair. 'He is most

definitely a demon, dog by the looks of him,' she thought. He is pretty handsome, she was sure he

would have a fan club by the end of the day. The thought of the annoying tittering girls just made her

cringe.

Any more thoughts she had were cut off when the man smack his desk with a ruler. "Listen

here, because I will only tell you this once. I am not here to be your friend. I am here to teach you and

that is it. There will be no excuses, and no extensions. I am available for tutoring twice a week, and you

must schedule it a week in advance. I do not tolerate stupid antics, nor do I want to hear any jokes. This

is Mystical Studies, and … Late on your first day little brother? Not a good start. Don't think because we

are family I will be lenient with you, take the seat behind Higurashi. The girl right there. Hurry up

Inuyasha, I don't have all day. Ok, now I'm going to take roll. Where you are sitting now is where you will

be sitting for the rest of the year." He stated semi coldly as he took roll. Inuyasha grumbled as he sat

down, looking at Kagome, recognition flashing in his eyes.

"OK, can anyone tell me what the Shikon No Tama is?" Sensei Taisho asked the class. Kagome

raised her hand, " The Shikon No Tama, the jewel of four souls, is very powerful. It was shattered into

many shards long ago. Even one small shard of the jewel can increase your strength, agility, and speed

exponentially. It can even bring those on the brink of death to full health, though in most cases if the

shard is taken out the host goes right back to their previous state. If the jewel were to be put back

together it has the power to grant any wish imaginable. Many demons seek its power." "I'm impressed

Kagome, you did your homework. Have you taken this class before?" Sensei asked. "No, but my

mother's side of the family has many priestess' and monks." " Are you yourself a priestess?" Sensei

asked. "No, sensei."

Inuyasha took all this in staring at the girl, there was something about her. He sensed power in

her. She was different, in her scent, and the way she carried herself. He found himself attracted

to her. It irritated and fasinated him at the same time. He leaned forward and whispered, " I'm

Inuyasha, we met in the mall? My friend grabbed you… Well that came out wrong. Im sorry,

what is your name?" "Kagome, and its ok, don't worry about it. Look I gotta go, I'll talk to you

later. Bye." Kagome rushed off as the bell rang, blushing furiously. 'What the fuck, did she just

blow me off?' Inuyasha fumed.

Kagome walked towards her next class, excited. She loved to learn how to identify and use

herbs. Sensei Kaede was her favorite sensei. She thought about the silver haired hanyou, of

course she would never be able to go out with him, but he was really cute. She opened the door

and was about to head inside when she saw the classroom was empty. 'What?' she thought. "It

took me a little while to find you. Your mom is a tricky one. Did you know your fathers clan

contacted me? Apparently I'm not the only one after you. I get a shard of the jewel after I cleanse you.

Of course, you wont live through the experience, but who cares really?" a voice said coming from the

shadows. A woman stepped out and Kagome gasped. "Kikyo, what are you doing here?" "If it isnt

obvious, Im here to finish what I started when you were seven, before you whore mother whisked you

away. Don't even think about running, there is no escape."

OK, I cut it off here for suspense purposes but don't worry I have two more pages already

written, I know it's still kind of short, but this was the best cut off spot I could find. I can only

write so fast. Hope yall liked it.


End file.
